brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Colours
Use Official Colour Names # Even though the fact that the "common names" are more easier to understand, the official names are the colours that are mentioned in an official LEGO product, which is LEGO Digital Designer. However, LEGO Digital Designer is already confusing in the first place, so my vote may change. # "Official" refers to the official colour palette I'm pretty sure. Anyway, we're a wiki, an online encyclopedia, not a "LEGO for Dummies" book. We're meant to be trying to provide accurate information, not more convenient information. If we start here by providing easier to understand but technically incorrect information, this completely lowers the standards of the information we're trying to provide. 01:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # We should make redirects for the common names aswell. 17:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #:Good idea UltrasonicNXT. #*:Update: Ive just made redirects for all the solid colours. 17:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #*:And all the Trans. colours. 17:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Ideally, two separate lists wouldn't exist at all. Since they do, I'd prefer to see fans using the same terms as the company. It's not going to happen overnight but baby steps are fine. No problem mentioning the common name within the article, and redirects are definitely a good idea.--Dunjohn 18:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Use Common Colour Names #--TheGrandEditor 20:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #Absolutely no reason to use confusing LEGO technical colour names. 00:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) #Makes more sense, but we should reference to the confusing real names on the colour pages. 01:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # 17:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments What do we use? Medium Stone or Light Blueish Gray? Dark Stone or Dark Blueish Gray? Old Gray or Gray? Etc... 22:05, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * Well, "Grey" for a start :) In whatever possible cases, whatever LEGO lists on the Colour Palette. 22:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It is officially named "Medium stone grey". It is more often named that. LEGO Lord 23:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that's the official name? 23:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It says so on LEGO Digital Designer. LEGO Lord 23:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * The Colour Palette would outrank LDD- it's the colour names officially used by TLC which they released. 00:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *The LDD names and the ones given by TLC are identical except for dark red which is changed to "new dark red", and the grey colours. But other than that, they are identical. Lego lord 06:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Meh. I see both points. - tit O.O - cjc 14:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) * Neutral I think both have their merit. Why don't we just use both? That way people would know both the common names and the official names. --''Life is a Farce...'' 17:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) **I don't care which way it goes, but having it both ways would be strange. Consistency matters sometimes.